The Three Saints of Fairy Tail
by ZERO BANDICOOT
Summary: After a mysterious portal appears out of nowhere, Crash,Carbon (my OC) and Sonic The hedgehog teleported to Earthland, will the three Encounter their old enemies and save the world? only one way to find out, Sonic x Lucy, Carbon x Erza,Crash x Mirajane, all the characters are owned by their respective owners ( I only own the story and OC's), may be rated M in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A new world

wumpa island

crash bandicoot was meditating in the backyard of his house while he is wearing his primary uniform (my version),after 10 minutes of meditation,he sighed and gets up from the ground and goes to the forest.

crash: man,finally cortex is gone for good.

suddenly,carbon bandicoot appeared out of nowhere,crash's twin brother(my oc),he looks and wears exactly like crash but only that carbon has white fur and spiky blue hair,icy blue eyes,he has blue water drips designs all over his jacket instead of the leaf ones,blue sneakers,finally a blue headband with a white water element on the middle,he has the same abilities that crash has,except that carbon is faster but slightly weaker than crash in power and has water and ice powers,he also has a water/ice elemental katana that is able to cut anything which he calls it Frost bite and a highly upgraded MAGNUM that can shot powerful energy rounds its called The head blower.

crash: carbon!,hey bro whats up?.

carbon: nothing much bro,iam bored thats all.

crash: yeah me too,we need to leave the island,not to be rude but i want to live somewhere else since cortex is dead.

carbon: well i agree crash,we can live in an another world.

however, crash didn't know where to go,but in all of a sudden,a portal came out of nowhere and it begins to suck anything in its path,crash and carbon tried to stand their ground but no avail as the force was way too powerful.

carbom: craaaaaaaash!.

carbon said his final words before he was sucked into the portal,crash followed him shortly after,the portal closed...

mobius

the blue blur,sonic the hedgehog (jackson angelo"s version) was doing his daily routine,running,hanging out with friends,chased by amy rose,and finally eggman is defeated,as sonic was running through the city and he was wearing blue pants with flame designs on the right leg,dark blue combat gloves,and a dog tag around his neck,a portal appears in front of him,sonic tries to change direction but no avail as he ran straight to the portal and closed afterwards...

crash bandioot Pov:

i see myself in some sort tunnel,and i was falling really fast into the light as it gets closer to me.

crash: ah piss!.

i cursed to myself as i landed face first to the ground and making a loud thud sound,my vision was little blurry,i was able to stand on my feet but i fell on one knee, i healed myself with my powers and iam good as new,but i found myself in the middle of a town and looked over a sign which said"welcome to magnolia town" what?,where the bloody hell am i?,oh no,carbon!,he must be here too!,i need to find him

?: hey you!,stop right there!.

i looked behind me to see a group of bandits coming to my way,they were 10 of them,the one who called form was the leader and almost as tall as me.

crash: what do you want?

all the people around us watched the scene,i have a feeling that there might be a fight.

bandit leader:give us all of your money,otherwise you'll die.

however, i was unfazed by his threat.

crash: and what if i don't want to mate?

i said with a mocking tone which makes him angry quickly.

bandit leader:thats it!,it's your funeral idiot!.

they all charged at me and i got into my fighting stance,two of them tried to stab me with their swords but i grabbed both of their weapons and punched them both in the face knocking them out,three more blokes fired their guns at me but i swiftly dodged the bullets and spin attacked them sending them flying across the road,i hit a one with an uppercut and knee dropped the second and palm strikes the third in the gut while he screams in pain and knocked the fourth one out by spinning kick in the face,finally it is me and the leader.

bandit leader: iam impressed,but you are no match for me.

crash: says the guy who hides like a coward behind his goons!

just before the leader make a move,a blue hedgehog kicks him upward sending him flying in the air,then carbon appeared above him and double hand smashed him to the ground,the leader lays there defeated.

carbon:hey crash,meet sonic the hedgehog,i've met him near the magic shop.

sonic: nice to meet ya dude.

crash: same here sonic,but how did you teleported here?.

sonic: i don't really know,last thing i remember was i was running in the city until that portal suck me in then iam here,found carbon and arrived about a minute ago.

carbon:we have been also sucked by that portal.

crash:but where did that portal come from?.

?: yo!,you guys alright?.

third person pov:

the three turned to see 4 figures,one is a pink spiky haired man who wears a long scarf on his neck and white pants with an opened red sleeveless jacket,and a blonde woman with large chest wearing a black shorts and a blue and white shirt,sonic admired her beauty,the third was a blue flying cat,and last a little girl with blue hair.

crash: yeah we're good,now who are you guys?

natsu: iam natsu dragneel.

lucy: lucy heartfillia.

wendy: iam wendy marvell.

happy: my name is happy,natsu's best friend!.

the three introduced themselfs to the 4 people.

carbon: where are we anyway lucy?

wendy: you three are not from here are you?

lucy: you are in magnolia town of the kingdom of fiore.

sonic: actually,we are from other worlds.

this shocked the wizards.

natsu: you guys need to come with us to the guild iam sure the master would love to see you three.

crash and sonic: guild?

wendy: yes, we are one of the wizards of fairy tail,my power is the sky magic slayer.

lucy: iam a celestial wizard, i can summon spirits with my celestial keys.

natsu: iam a fire dragon slayer.

sonic was interested in their abilities,especially lucy's which amazed him.

crash: i guess we can go with you guys.

sonic: besides,we're broke.

crash looked at sonic funny and making a face which meant"really man? while lucy only giggled and carbon rolled his eyes before they began walking to the guild,after 3 minutes of walking,they reached the fairy tail building,it was huge and has a sign the read" fairy tail".

natsu opens the guilds doors and shouts that they are back,as usual,the mages are fighting,drinking,talking,there was tables,chairs,and other stuff flying everywhere,as the mages noticed crash,carbon,and sonic,they immediately stopped at what they are doing.

sonic:*whispers* why are they looking at us like weirdos?

crash:*whispers* probably because we look different.

carbon:*whispers* i agree*.

lucy: master!,i've brought some visitors! "lucy said excitingly"

makarov: well where are they?

a very short old man landed in front of the trio,crash did his best not to laugh but he didn't want to be disrespectful to the master so he held it.

sonic:hi sir.

erza scarlet confronted them and point her sword at carbon's neck.

erza: who are you?,and which guild do you belong for?

carbon: maybe you should think twice before pointing that toy of yours at me young lady.

wendy: erza stop!,these guys took down a large group of bandits by themselfs.

everyone was shocked about this,then they rushed to the trio asking them many questions.

makarov: everyone stop!,now young ones,judging by your appearances you three are not from here.

carbon: indeed sir,we are from other worlds.

makarov: very well,who are you three?,and how old are you?

crash: iam crash bandicoot,24 year old life skylander,iam know as the "life master" and i can control the power of life and sometimes wind.

carbon: carbon bandicoot"s the name,crash's twin brother,i can control water and ice,and iam the ice lord.

sonic:sonic the hedgehog,18 year old mobian,my speed is faster than the speed of sound ten times,and iam known as the blue blur.

makarov: very interesting,i am makarov dreyar,the guild's master,you three are going to show your powers and skills by trying to defeat three of my mages.

this earned the interest of the mages,so they listened to the master.

carbon: sounds good.

crash: i need some action anyway.

sonic: iam game.

makarov: very well, sonic you'll be facing natsu,crash vs gajeel,and carbon vs gray.

natsu: iam all fired up!

gajeel: get ready shrimp.

gray: hmph.

all of the mages of fairy tail gathered outside of the guild as they were seeing the combatants face to face,the first match will be crash and gray,then sonic and natsu,finally crash and gajeel.

 **AU:the fight scene will be in the next chapter,so make sure to keep follow the story and favorite it,i want to give a special thanks to jacksonangelo105 for helping me,thank you man,anyway,i'll see you guys later in the next chapter,R &R, Iam out!.**


	2. Chapter 2

outside the fairy tail guild in the afternoon

it's now afternoon,the mages of fairy tail were all gathered for the fight,all of them bets on gray,natsu,and gajeel,while little of them bets on crash,carbon,and sonic,as the master announces earlier,the first fight will be between carbon and gray,the two ice warriors got to the battlefield and prepared themselfs.

lucy: who do you think who'll win in the fights mira?

mira: well iam betting on the three,they seem to be very powerful as they mentioned earlier.

juvia: carbon will have no chance against my beloved gray sama.

the others face palmed about juvia's obsessive love for gray.

then master came in.

makarov: alright you two get in your positions!.

the two got in their fighting stances until gray spoke up.

gray: let's how good you are old man.

carbon only scoffed at him.

carbon: you say that again,and i will kill you in instant.

makarov: ready?,FIGHT!.

 **Carbon Bandicoot vs Gray Fullbuster**

gray used his ice make: lance and launches an ice lance at carbon who simply side stepped out of the way,carbon dashes at gray with great speed,in the blink of the eye,carbon uppercuts gray in the face sends him flying to the air a little,carbon equips his Head blower and aimed at gray and shot hmi three times in a row,this earned bisca and azlack's interests,gray got up quickly and makes a hammer made of ice and swings it at carbon,gray hits carbon successfully and skidded back a little,carbon roundhoused gray in the face and elbowed him in the gut which stuns gray for 3 seconds.

wendy: carbon must be very strong.

carla: i know child plus he controls both ice and water.

juvia: c'mon gray sama,juvia cheers for you.

gray: *cough* how can you be that powerful?.

carbon: no one told you to be cocky you imbecile ,i'll cut you piece by piece.

the whole guild sweat dropped at the remark and shivers ran down their spines,they were already start to be freaked out of him.

gray: ice make: knuckle!

gray freezes the ground under carbon then several fists strikes carbon below his feet,carbon side stepped very fast out of the way and pulled out his katana from its hostler and pointed at gray.

Carbon: how about a sword fight grey?

gray smirked and makes a sword made of ice.

gray: all right,lets do this.

carbon: hmm,and don't worry,i won't cut you to pieces like i do to my enemies.

gray sweated a little from this,so did the other mages exulding crash and sonic.

lisanna: is he serious?!

crash: you don't wanna know,he did that in the most gruesome way.

happy looked at carbon and then turned white from fear and hid behind erza.

happy: this guy is scary.

erza: i'll face him later to see for my self.

crash: good luck with that sheila.

gray and carbon clashed with their blades several times then gray blocked carbon's strike and hits him with the butt of his sword,carbon got into fencer stance and held his katana in one hand,carbon teleports in front of gray and trusts his sword many times very fast and finishes it with a 360 kick,gray recovered from the attack thinking of a way how to beat him.

gray: this guy is really fast,i need a way to beat him,ice make : arrows!.

gray crates a bow of ice and shoots arrows at carbon,carbon dodged them all but he wasn't aware that gray was rushing at him with a battle axe made of ice,gray slashed him many times then leaps in the air and crates a big scythe and swings it at carbon who was knocked back from the damage.

gray: ice make unlimited:one sided chaotic dance!.

gray forms large number of ice swords,and shoots them all at carbon,carbon screamed in pain as he was covered in swords.

gray: did i win?,that was easy.

juvia: i knew you can do it gray sama!

then the guild gasps including gray because carbon was standing still with few scratches on his body.

carbon: i admit,you had me really,but too bad i have finish this.

carbon runs at gray,swings his sword few times at him,then he used his "bullet speed kicks" which is very fast trust kicks with one leg,and kicked him to the air,carbon followed after him by jumping.

carbon: spinning wheel kick!

carbon ingulfs one of his legs in ice,carbon spins in a wheel like fashion and kicks gray until they reached the ground with carbon's foot on top of gray's head,resulting carbon creating a large crater from the impact,carbon follows up the the attack with three shots of his gun,flaying kicks,and finally,a water beam making gray wet and freezes him with an ice orb from the bottom to the lower part of his chest,gray weakly tries to get out of the ice but it was too much for him and he was in a critical damage.

makarov: the winner is carbon bandicoot!.

carbon: that was a nice warm up,wait i'am an ice lord i don't get warm,heh heh heh.

carbon chuckles darkly at his own joke,

carbon then walks to the iced gray and breaks the ice freeing him,carbon helped him stand up

carbon: you did good,but i expected better from you grey,next time don't let your guard down.

gray: alright i got it,thanks for the advice,i could barely get up now.

carbon: (smirks) hmm,next time i'll go so easy.

the two ice makers chuckled at this,earning an amused look from the others.

juvia was shocked that gray lost and carbon can use ice and water at the same time,as well as everyone else,now it's natsu and sonic's match

 **Sonic The Hedgehog vs Natsu Dragneel**

sonic and natsu were in the battlefield staring and staring at each other as they got in their fighting stances once again.

natsu: (grins) now iam all fired up!,don't hold back sonic.

sonic smirks at the excited dragon slayer,but too bad he was too excited to focus on the fight

sonic: like i would do that.

makarov: FIGHT!

Natsu makes the first move by rushing to sonic and yells "fire dragon's iron fist!" then tries to punch sonic with a flaming fist only for sonic to grab natsu's hand before delivering very fast punches to natsu and a spin dash in the face knocking natsu to the ground,natsu quickly recovered from the attacks,he used his fire fire dragon's roar at sonic,engulfing sonic in flames,after the smoke cleared,they were shocked to see sonic is still standing but has some burn marks on his body,sonic sprints at natsu with full speed and gave him a tatsumaki senpukyaku and a hadoken then a burning spin dash which sends natsu to crash into a wall while screams in pain.

levy:WHOA!,that hedgehog is very fast.

lucy: i know right,no wonder why he calls himself the fastest thing alive.

happy: no way,natsu can't even touch him!.

sonic: C'mon dude is that all you got?,i'am getting bored here*yawns*.

natsu gets up slowly and becomes angered from sonic's taunts.

natsu: iam just warming up!,fire dragon's claw!

natsu ignites his feet in flame and lands several kicks at sonic,sonic blocked most of them,natsu then used his fire dragon's sword horn which sonic stumbles backwards and groans in pain

sonic: real fast but not fast enough.

sonic disappears from everyone's sight,which surprises them,sonic reappeared behind natsu,before natsu can react,sonic shouts shin shoryuken,which sends natsu flaying to the air,sonic jumps after him and lands a hard divekick to natsu,natsu hits the ground hard but stood up slowly.

natsu: fire dragon's brilliant flame!

natsu creates a large fireball and fires it at sonic,sonic blocked the attack by kicking the fireball,and the results was the fireball exploded,natsu couldn't believe it and everyone has the same reaction.

happy: what!?

wendy: impossible!,how did he blocked it!

erza:he blocked it with only just one kick like it was nothing?

after the smoke cleared,sonic transformed into super saiyan,now his fur color turned gold and his eyes are blood red,and electric like aura around him.

lucy: oh my god...

the guild gasps at sonic's new form.

sonic: now you'll face the power of the super saiayn!

sonic flies towards natsu in incredible speed and releases a barrage of punches and kicks,then few ki blasts.

sonic: nova burst!

sonic shots a powerful electric blast to natsu and stuns him,making him open for attacks,sonic finishes the attack with a rising dragon uppercut,knocking him out

makarov: the winner is sonic the hedgehog!

sonic: that was entertaining.

sonic goes to natsu to check on him and he finds that natsu is unconscious.

sonic: the guy is blacked out hehe.

makarov: take natsu to the infirmary.

three mages obeyed and did so.

wakaba: i can't wait to see crash in action.

macao: i agree buddy,he seems very powerful

elfman: thats because he is a real man!

evergreen smacked elfman in the head with her fan.

lisanna: crash will win obviously.

 **Crash Bandicoot vs Gajeel Redfox**

crash and gajeel were standing in the battlefield ready to battle,crash was doing some push ups to warm himself up while gajeel is thinking of a way to beat crash fast,but as they did so,mira came to them and announces that their match will start soon.

mira: hey guys,your fight will start soon,so get ready.

mira said in her usaul sweet self.

crash: all right,thanks mira.

mira smiles and nods before she leaves.

gajeel: get ready bandicoot,you are about to get beaten.

crash: we'll see about that scrap metal,oh and wait a second.

crash takes off his black jacket,showing a tight black tank top,which shows his eight pack abs and his toned upper body,mira,levy,and lisanna blushed from the sight,while canna licked her lips thinking of a way to talk to him later.

crash: ok iam ready,don't hold back,come at me with everything you've got.

crash gets in his fighting stance,gajeel did the same thing.

 **Fight start!**

crash and gajeel rushed at each other and clashed fists,creating a shockwave,crash punched him twice and thrusts his fist in a stinger fashion then a 360 punch which was too damn damaging move.

gajeel recovered from the attack,and shouts "iron dragon's roar" and spits out powerful magic tornado at crash,as well as sharp shards of metal,crash wasn't harmed from the attack and the metal breaks upon contacting with crash's body,which shocks gajeel,crash grinned spins at gajeel who turns his body into metal and blocks his strike.

crash: a metal body huh?,quite the defense gajeel.

gajeel: you still didn't see anything.

crash grinned and gajeel turns his arm into a large steel blade,he swings it at crash,but crash breaks the sword by his bare hands,the guild members were shocked at this,did he just breaks metal?

gajeel de transformed his arm into his normal one and stares at crash with great shock.

gajeel: how is that possible!?,no one can do that!

crash: well i can break metal as long as i use that technique correctly,plus i've upgraded my abilities greatly after all these years of extremely hard training.

gasps from the guild can be heard,it was true,in his years in skylands,crash spent 5 years to achieve this power at the age of the 20,ever since he killed cortex once and for all.

crash: think fast!

crash shoots energy blasts from his C BUSTERS to distract gajeel who deflected them with his metal arm only to find crash wan't there,earning confused looks from the mages.

mira: huh?,where did he go?

lisanna: i'am not sure.

canna: that bandicoot is sure full of surprises.

canna said in an impressed tone.

bisca and azlack were in interested in crash's arm canons as well,sonic dos not know where did crash go,but he noticed carbon smirks because he already know what his brother is up to.

suddenly,crash appeared beneath gajeel and gave him a multi hitting spinning uppercut,gajeel's eyes widened in shock as he was sent to the air,crash was underground the whole time,but the fairy tail mages didn't got this,so carbon explained it to them.

carbon: i forgot to inform you all,that we bandicoots are great diggers,so that means we can be very sneaky when we are underground.

sonic: iam impressed carbon,i didn't know you guys can travel underground.

gray,now fully healed from his injuries,was impressed as well as the other mages,and lucy was thinking if crash is faster than virgo.

carbon nods at them and watches the fight,crash pulled out a long metal stick,then at the both ends of the stick,chainsaws constructed it selfs,crash charges his weapon,and began to swings it in a fast rate,creating green energy slashes at gajeel,all of them hits him,gajeel hits the ground and grunted in pain,he stood up to his feet and decided to get serious.

azlack: how many weapons does he have?

bisca: yeah but he sure know how to use them very well.

gajeel: alright crash you asked for it.

crash: (smirks) looking forward to it.

gajeel punches and head butts crash hard and used his iron's dragon's hard fist and hits crash in the face causing crash to spin from the impact,crash stops spinning and hits gajeel with three right jabs,two punches,a super slide kick,a back flip kick,finally,a hard cyclone spin,gajeel was panting heavily from the strikes,they were powerful,so he choose to use a secret art.

gajeel: karma demon,iron god sword!

gajeel claps his hand above his head,creating a gigantic iron sword,crash raised an eyebrow in interest,gajeel then proceeds to swings it at crash,destroying a large area in front of him,crash blocked the attack by his bare hands once again shocking the mages again.

crash: time to increase the timbo,lets do this!

crash clenches his fists and starts to charge,green aura began to appear around him,as he charges he begans to scream loudly.

crash: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

then,crash's energy explodes,causing a crates beneath him and smoke,after the smoke cleared,everyone gasped at the sight before them,there stood crash,his fur is now green,his eyes turns gold,green and black stripped hair,as well gold electric like aura surrounds him,crash turns to gajeel,who gulps in fear.

wendy: this power... is beyond imagination!

carla: i agree child,this bandicoot is truly powerful indeed.

mecao and wakaba's eyes were about to pop out from their spots,and mira gasps at the incredible power,and elfman was cheering him.

elfman: now thats what a true man looks like!

crash then begins to power walk towards him,in each step crash makes,gajeel was taking step backs.

when crash stood in front of gajeel,crash can see the fear in his eyes.

crash: are you up to face the life master!?

gajeel knew he couldn't keep up anymore,even if he goes full power,gajeel will still stand no chance against crash,so he submits his defeat.

gajeel: n no,i c-can't keep up anymore,you are way to powerful for me to handle.

levy couldn't believe this,gajeel,the tough and cold iron dragon slayer,was afraid from a battle cry?,the other mages were in the same state of shock,so master makarov announces crash's victory.

makarov: behold your winner,crash bandicoot,as well as sonic and carbon.

crash de transformed to his base form.

crash: i feel alive again!

the whole guild went crazy and exploded into cheers and claps for the trio,crash puts his hand behind his head and laughs sheepishly,sonic winks at lucy who blushed madly,carbon, who wasn't used to this kind of thing,he just waved and and put on a small smile.

makarov: alright,all of you get inside.

all of them nods and heads inside,after they entered the building.

makarov: all right you three,you proved me wrong,you showed great potential,speed,and power that i've never seen,for that,you three are officially members of fairy tail and promoted to be S class members as well!,but first,go to mira so she can give you your guild marks.

the three nodded and went to her,sonic was the first one.

mira smiles at the three and held the magic stamp tool in her hand.

mira: what color and where do you want your mark?

sonic: blue and on my left arm.

mira marks sonic and said thanks to her and left to sit on one of the tables

carbon: dark blue and on my right palm please.

carbon spoke to her in pilot way and gave him his mark,carbon nods and joined sonic.

crash heads to mira and smiles at her,she smiled back and greets each.

mira: so crash,what color and where?

crash: lime green and on the right side of my chest.

mira: all right take off your jacket please.

crash stops for a second but nods and did so and takes off his tank top,now he is shirtless,giving mira,levy,and lisanna a good view of his perfect muscled upper body,they blushed at this,mira tattooed his chest but they made eye contact before lisanna snapped them out of their trance.

lisanna: umm are you guys ok?

crash: oh uh nothing.

mira: nothing really!

crash: alright thanks pretty lady!

mira giggled sweetly at him and blushed at the same time,natsu,who recovered from his battle with sonic,heard the news.

makarov: lucy,i need you to rent these three an apartment to stay for tonight,and tomorrow they'll began going to missions.

lucy: i'll gladly to do so master.

natsu: but now,let's welcome our new members!

fairy tail mages: YEAH!

it night right now,the mages including crash,carbon,and sonic were having so much fun,they were drinks,food,dancing,and more,currently,sonic was chatting with natsu,lucy,and happy and they were sharing laughs and jokes,especially sonic and lucy,carbon and canna were currently having a drinking contest at mirajane's bar,the guys were cheering for carbon,while the girls cheering for canna,endless amounts of barrels of beers around them,after what seemed like forever,canna grabbed an oversized barrel of beer shocking everyone.

canna: (smirks devilishly at him) how about we make the challenge much more harder handsome?

carbon: (smirks back) i never back from a challenge so bring it up pretty girl.

carbon opens up the oversized barrel like canna and the two begin to drink,carbon was drinking like it was nothing canna,however,she was having a hard time drinking,so she dropped the barrel and passed out,carbon sat the barrel down and breathes heavily,shocking the mages,including sonic himself,he didn't expect carbon to be a heavy drinker,fairy tail's heavy drinker lost.

crash: (pants) heh...heh..heh,i won.

gray: you did great carbon,you've beaten canna's record.

natsu: unbelievible man,no one ever beaten canna before.

carbon: thanks mates,i need to catch my breath,plus it was fun.

crash was sitting on the table withe the strauss siblings,levy,bisca,and azlack,they were having a good time with each other.

lisanna: so crash,if you mind me asking,what was that form you used against gajeel?

azlack: and what are those weapons you use?

crash: well lisanna,that was one of my life forms,the super life master,i have two other forms as well,the giga life master,which i transform into a gaint version of myself,lastly,my ultra life god,this form is my strongest form,which makes me far more powerful than ever!,and for you azlack,those guns you saw were actually metal gloves that can transforms into arm canons,they are called the C- BUSTERS,and the chainsaws are the doublesaw,i can transfer my energy into my weapons so i can deal extra damage!,plus i have my skull buster,a pure crystal made baseball bat.

crash pulls out his bat out of nowhere and hands it to bisca.

lisanna: wow! you are amazing crash!

elfman: you are truly a real man buddy!

mira: you never fail to amaze me...

azlack: i'am impressed crash,never knew you were experienced with weapons,me and bisca are gun mages ourselfs.

crash: really!?

bisca: yeah,and you can get billions of jewels if you sold this.

crash: yeah,but i don't to sell it,and yes,its made of power crystals when i was back home,these crystals are powerful enough to destroy a whole universe if its in the wrong hands.

the group gasps at this.

crash: yeah i know it sounds crazy but it's true.

levy: crash kun,can i ask you something?

crash: (smiles) sure!

levy: can you tell me more about your powers and the other elemental abilities? so i can write it in my book?

crash ruffles her hair and agreed.

crash: of course you can!,but i'll do it tomorrow,sounds good?

levy smiles shyly.

levy: ok,thank you.

crash you're welcome.

suddenly,the lights were off,then a spot light appeared above of gajeel on the stage,he was wearing a fancy white suit and a fedora,levy began to cheer for him,while the others already know what will happen next.

sonic: he is going to sing?

lucy: sadly yes,he is terrible when it comes to singing.

sonic: lets see about that,crash,come over here.

crash came next to him and sonic tells him that gajeel is about to sing

crash:gajeel singing?, now that is something.

so,gajeel starts singing,and he was terrible yet funny at the same time.

gajeel: _shubiduba! shubiduba shubiduba!._

natsu rushes to gajeel and punches him in the face.

natsu: hey shut up metal head!

gajeel: damn you natsu!,don't you see that iam performing?

natsu: you suck!

natsu and gajeel got into a fight as well as the others while makarov was pleading them to stop but eventually he cries comically,lexus was shocking mcao and wakaba,chairs,tables,and other objects are seen flying everywhere!,the guild went crazy!

crash: well that is something you don't see everyday!

sonic: indeed it is pal...

lucy,happy,wendy,carla,and romeo were hiding under the tables,and sighed at the stupid fight,natsu and gajeel bumps into gray who was sitting in the bar with erza and carbon,erza was having a strawberry cheesecake and carbon with a cold apple juice.

gray: natsu! stop screwing around you idiotic flame head!.

as soon gray said,he accidentilly dropped erza's cheesecake while his attention is still on natsu.

erza: he dropped my cheesecake...

elfman appears and stomps erza's cheesecake much to her horror.

elfman: if anyone is a real man then come at me!

erza: shut up you elf!

erza kicks elfman so hard that he went flying,only to fly towards carbon...

carbon: what is that noise?,hmm nevermind,i'll just enjoy my drink.

carbon was about to take a big gulp of his drink,only for elfman to fly into his drink,breaking it to pieces,everyone stopped at what they are doing and looked at carbon,who was still in the same position like he was earlier,crash had a real bad feeling about.

crash: oh no...

sonic: what is it?

crash: whatever you do,don't let carbon reach you,because he'll beat anyone.

carbon slowly turned his head to the mages and stands up,his eyes turned purple and dark blue aura surrounds him,happy and lucy turned white from the sight.

carbon: you cunts are about to go to the hospital!

carbon took out his sword,everyone,not including the kids and females,hugged each other for dear life and screamed,outside the building,you can hears screams and beating up like sounds can be heard.

after 30 minutes,magnolia town

it's now midnight,its getting late,so lucy,carbon,sonic and crash follows her to their apartment so they can spend the night here.

lucy: i can't believe carbon sent everyone to the infirmary.

carbon only chuckled darkly at this.

sonic: yeah man,it was unnecessary.

crash: you could have dodged elfman before crashing your drink.

carbon rolled his eyes.

carbon: go to hell.

lucy: alright guys here we are.

the the three looked at the apartment,it was nice from outside and a medium sized building.

lucy: here is the key guys,so i'll see you tomorrow?

lucy hands crash the key and nods.

crash: thanks luce.

carbon: much obliged.

sonic: thanks lucy,you are the best!

lucy blushed t comment but nods and smiles,then she waved at them and left,leaving the three alone,they got inside the house and closed the door behind them,the house was in a good shape,there was three bedrooms,a living room,a kitchen,and a big bathroom.

crash: this place is fine.

sonic yep,and in a good shape.

carbon: i think we should call it a night,we've been through a lot today.

carbon: yeah,teleporting to a new world,meeting new people,a crazy fight in the guild,what else we've been through?

they agreed and said good night to each other and went to their rooms,when they got settled in beds,crash leaned and was thinking about the good times when he was in wumpa island as well as thinking about mira,the sweet girl he met today,sonic was the same,he was thinking about lucy and his fight natsu,carbon was thinking about juvia lockser,but she was madly in love with gray,which somehow saddened him,he did have a lovely girlfriend back home but she died years ago in a tragic moment,from that day,carbon wasn't sure if he can find love ever again,then the three drifted to sleep,can't wait for tomorrow...

 **hey everyone!,sorry for the very long wait,that's chapter 2 and i hope you'll like it,no flames please,R &R,carbon is voiced by vergil's voice actor from devil may cry 3 (i forgot his name) crash is voiced by Reuben langdon. ,the rest of the characters are voiced by their recent voice actors respectively,i don't own nothing other than the story,and my version of crash,and carbon bandicoot (one of my OC'S at the moment),see you guys next,and i hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3: getting along

back to our heroes

it was morning now,the three were still asleep in their rooms,then carbon woke up,so did the other two,they all got ready to leave and changed into their outfits.

crash: good morning guys,so before we go,how about each one of us go to a solo mission?

sonic: yeah great.

carbon: ok,but we still don't know the areas around here,the world is still new to us,so each one of us will need a partner from the other guys.

crash: alright,let's get going.

crash,carbon,and sonic exited from the house and started walking towards the guild,while walking,they noticed some people in the streets looking at them strangely,crash couldn't blame them,they are not from here,after a while of walking,they arrived to the fairy tail guild,crash opens the big doors by spinning on them,startling some mages.

crash: hey guys how's it going?

carbon: jesus christ crash,that was unnecessary.

crash: well that's my style!

carbon face palmed at this,sonic did the same,then lucy appeared.

lucy: hey guys!,how are you doing?

sonic: oh hey luce,we're good,thanks for the house,we appreciate that.

lucy: no prop,i lost my money on this apartment...

carbon: what was that?

lucy: nothing!

lucy waved her hands defensively,crash raised an eyebrow at this but he shrugged it off and went to mirajane's bar where he can have some breakfast.

mirajane saw him coming and smiled warmly at him,crash grins back and sat on the chair.

mirajane: hello crash,nice to see you.

crash: i could say the same thing to you mira,seeing a pretty face in the morning like you makes me happy.

mira blushed at this,she was flattered from his words.

mirajane: why thank you crash,so what are you gonna order?

crash checks his pockets and all he found was ashes,clearly it was empty.

crash: hehehe...i don't have any jewels.

mira: *giggles* don't worry crash it's on the house.

crash: really? thanks mira! you are the best,ok i want some orange juice.

mira: coming right up.

crash waited patiently and starts to think about the woman he loved 3 years ago who cheated on him.

flashback

a 21 year old crash bandicoot was collecting pink roses which his girlfriend twana loves it,he also bought a pink colored crystal ring,he is planing to surprise her and ask her to marry him.

crash: today everything will go well! here i come my love.

crash puts the ring box into his pocket and grabs the roses and goes to twana's house,crash arrives,he was going to knock on the door but stops after he hears some strange noises.

crash: huh? what is that noise?

crash decided to enter the house silently,the sounds were getting closer and closer as crash found out it was from the bedroom,after he opens the door,he was shocked at the sight he is seeing.

there is twana and pinistripe potoro,having sex,both of the stopped and noticed that crash is here.

twana: crash i can explain!

crash: save it! continue at what you are doing you and the dickhead over here,how can you do this to me? i just traveled to three islands! THREE FUCKING ISLANDS TO SAVE YOU!,and thats how you repay me? after what i've done for you? you really broke my heart twana.

twana: crash please iam sorry.

crash: NO! stay the fuck away from me you fucking bitch! i don't want to see you ever in my life again! good by twana...

crash scolded at her and left.

End of Flashback

mira gives crash his order but he was still deep in thought,these terrible memories were were making him suffer everyday,it hurt him deeply,not phisically,but emotionally,mira then snaps him out of his trance.

mirajane: crash? crash,crash!

crash snapped back to reality.

mirajane: crash are you ok?

crash: oh sorry about that,i was just thinking about something in the past...

mirajane: oh can you tell me?

crash: i'll tell you later,i don't feel like talking right now.

mirajane: ok,I understand.

Crash: thanks mira,you are one amazing person to chat with.

Mira only smiles sweetly at him , crash drinks his drinks then he goes to the request board,he found some interesting missions he likes to accomplish,then sonic joined him.

sonic: hey buddy,which mission will you choose?

crash: i don't know,here! i'll take this one.

crash takes a paper and showed it to him,it was an S class mission about saving a village in east magnolia from a massive group of vulcans,and the prize is 20 million jewels.

sonic: oh,good luck crash.

crash: thanks,i'll be going now.

but before he did,he sees wendy coming by,he was thinking that he will take her with him.

crash: hey wendy.

wendy: hi crash,its nice to see you.

crash: same here,hey i'am going to a mission,will you go with me? because i don't know the areas around here.

wendy: sure! i would love to go with you.

crash: great! but it's an S class mission,i hope you're up to it,but don't worry,i'll take care of you.

wendy: ok,thanks for the warning.

crash and wendy went to mira and tells her that he and wendy are going in a mission,both of them exits from the fairy tail building and heads to their destination.

back with carbon,he was leaning against a wall,clearly,he has nothing to do,he thinks that going to a mission will solve his boredom,but he will need a partner.

gray: hey carbon what's up man?

carbon: hello gray,i'am going to a mission in night ,i was wondering if you could join me.

gray: really? sure!

carbon: great,thank you for joining me.

gray: don't mention it,but i gotta ask you something.

carbon: what is it?

gray: how can you control ice and water at the same time?

carbon: simple,when i was in the skylands i was chosen to wield the element of water by master eon,with my new found power,i was able to control both both powers that you mentioned earlier,but there is one more power i didn't use it against you during our fight.

gray: what would that be?

carbon: electricity.

gray's eyes went wide with shock,he didn't saw that coming.

gray: are you serious?

carbon: i'am still learning how to control it,you see,it's a difficult power to master,so any small mistake i do will cost my life...

gray: well good luck about that carbs,but the next time we fight,I will beat you for sure.

Carbon: *smirks* we'll see about that.

From the bar,cana was looking at carbon at without noticing her,because he was talking with gray,cana was thinking that the ice user bandicoot is attractive and handsome,she wants her shot with him someday,and happy was besides her eating his fish in peace.

Sonic's pov

I was sitting on a table alone with my arms crossed as I was thinking about my friends,famiily,and tails,but here,it feels like home,I'am starting to get used to this new world,suddenly someone breaks me out of my thoughts by calling my name,it turns out to be natsu,with his fists burning with fire.

Natsu: sonic you and me right now!

Sonic: natsu,as much I would like to kick your ass I don't feel like it man,so please next time you'll get you rematch soon.

Natsu: didn't say I warned you.

Natsu charged at me but I dodged him with my sonic speed and karate chopped him on the back of his neck,evergreen,levy,lucy and other mages saw me.

Sonic: don't worry folks problem solved.

Levy: you just knocked him out by one hit…

Elfman: that was manly of you sonic to shut him up.

lucy: wow sonic,you really sure are awesome.

sonic: why thank you luce,i have my ways,hey i'am going for a mission tomorrow morning,wanna go with me?

lucy: oh my god yes!

lucy then hugged me and i was surprised by this but i returned,none of us broke it for like 3 minutes and to be honest,i like it when her body press to mine,i bet she likes it too,then we broke the hug and blushed,and it was a little awkward situation,none of us spoke until i did.

sonic: well...

lucy: i'll see you tomorrow...

sonic: yep...

carbon goes to the bar and sees cana as usual drinking,mira cleaning the bar , while happy is eating fish,carbon then decides to go outside the fairy tail building and explore by opening a water portal beneath him and jumps into it before the portal vanishes from everyone's sight.

i just saw carbon jumps into that portal,that guy is sure is the silent but deadly type,anyway,i feel like i'am home here,but i'am gonna miss my friends back in mobius,i hope that they are ok,i'll start my mission tomorrow morning,when i completed,i'll buy my own house,I went to sit with cana and happy.

cana: that bandicoot is really mysterious.

Mirajane: tell me about it.

happy: i wonder if he likes fish.

Sonic: actaully his favorite food is sea food,especialy fish.

Happy: really? So I guess I'am not the only one who likes fish.

Sonic: I forget to tell you guys,carbon can breath underwater thanks to his powers,so he can be pretty sneaky.

Cana: no wonder why he calls himself the water lord,he'll be a perfect match for aqaurius.

Sonic: aqaurius?

Happy: yep,she one of lucy's celestail spirits,she has the power to control water and a merimaid.

Cana then smirks at sonic.

Cana: I know that you like lucy sonic.

Sonic was caught off guerd,he didn't saw that coming.

Sonic: no that's not true,we are just friends.

Cana: yeah right,I saw how you two hug each for a long time and blush.

Happy: you liiiiike her.

Sonic: ok guys you got me,but please don't tell that to anyone until the time is right.

Cana: ok baby your secret is in a safe place,does crash and carbon know?

Sonic: nope,but I'll tell them later,I'll right I'll see you guys later,and happy.

Happy: yes sonic?

Sonic: you liiiiike carla hahahah!

Happy blushed heavily and cana laughed,ah sweet revenge,sonic smirks in satesfaction and went to sit on one of the chairs,I wonder what crash and wendy doing…

wendy's pov

me and crash arrived at the train station,it was almost sunset and the sight was perfect but before we entered the train,crash stops.

wendy: why did you stop?

crash: wendy,i know a faster way to get us to the village.

wendy: really?

crash: we are going to fly.

wendy: but how?

crash: i can fly,just wait and see.

crash transforms into his super form i think that's what he calls it,he then looks at me with a smile and offers his hand.

crash: c'mon wendy,let's go,and hang on tight.

i climbed on his back and he quickly jumps into the air and starts flying fast,god i can see my house from here! in a flash,we arrived at the village,HOW DID HE DO THAT?!

crash: we've arrived,now where is the mayor or the leader of this village?

wendy: oh he is in his office over here,he'll tell us the details.

crash: allright let's get going.

after they arrived,the two air users enters the office and was met by middle aged man in a black suit.

mayor: hey,you two must be from fairy tail.

crash: yes sir,we are crash bandicoot and wendy marvell,and we are here to stop the attack from the so called "vulcans" as mentioned in the mission paper.

mayor: i'am grateful that you two are here,you must stop them,because we are in a grave danger if they attack us.

crash: you got it mayor,but where are the vulcans live?

mayor: you find them in the mountains,they are always gathered up there.

crash: alright let's go wendy.

i nod and the the two of us went to the mountains,when we arrived,the mountain was uncomfortably quite,which crash had a bad feeling about this.

third person pov

crash senses strange life forms coming their way,large numbers!

crash: wendy,get ready,the vulcans are coming,and a big group is coming our way.

wendy: i don't know if i can defeat them,i'am still weak,i don't want to be a burden to you crash.

crash: wendy,you are gonna be alright,and you will beat them,i trust you wendy,i can feel it.

wendy smiles and now she was ready to take on the vulcans thanks to crash's encouragement words and comfort,suddenly,a massive group of vulcans surrounds them from every angle.

crash: c'mon wendy,let's do this! **hurricane spin!**

wendy: **sky dragon's wing attack!**

both of them attacked the beasts with their strikes,crash spins very fast that he creates a giant hurricane and he shots it at them,the hurricane sucked few vulcans before launching them far away,while wendy used her sky dragon's wing attack striking the monster with such force,crash uppercuts a vulcan and then unleashes a barrage of quick punches in boxing style before delivering a hard blow in the face.

wendy sees a large group from the raging monsters charging at her,wendy swings her hand and generates a large and very powerful wind wave at them,making them fly,crash was amazed from wendy's power,unware to him,crash was hit by few vulcans,but he he didn't flinch,instead,he then shots a green energy slash wind known as the **reppuken.**

crash: wendy watch out!

wendy gasps because the vulcan was about about to break her until crash arrives in the neck of time and saves her using the **stinger punch** ,wendy thanks him before a vulcan slashes crash in the back and an another punches him in the face sending him crashing into a giant rock,wendy quickly rushed to his aid.

wendy: crash!? are you ok?

crash: yeah i'am,don't worry,it was nothing.

crash gets up and shots some vulcans in the head with his energy blasts,wendy follows crash and jumps in the air and lifts her feet while releasing large winds towards the monsters,crash follows up her attack by shooting slash waves at them using his doublesaw and ends it by a **cyclone spin** ,crash and wendy stood side by side and sees the ten remaining vulcans.

crash and wendy nodded at each other and before crash's eyes turn green while his hand charging with green energy while wendy inhales large amount of air into her mouth.

crash: **Final Reppuken!**

wendy: **Sky dragon's roar!**

Both of them unleashing their powerful attacks,crash shots a large,green,wind slice wave at the vulcans while wendy breathes a powerful hurricane,defeating them.

wendy: crash,we did it!

crash: i knew you could it wendy,you were amazing!

wendy: *blushes* thank you crash,you were awesome as well,we make a good team.

crash: we sure are,c'mon let's get back to the village so we can report our success.

crash kneels to wendy's level and both of them high fived each other,then they returned to the village which the villagers were cheering them and happy because the duo saved them.

they soon saw the mayor walking towards them with a smile on his face.

mayor: well done crash and wendy,you two saved us from these monsters,we can't thank you enough for saving us all.

crash: it is no problem sir.

wendy: we were just doing our job.

mayor: now here's your reward,take it,and feel free to come to our village,you two are welcomed any time.

crash: much obliged sir,and thank you for the reward,now we must leave,see ya!

crash and wendy bids good bye to the people and the two went to fairy tail,after minutes of flying,crash and wendy arrived at the front door,before they entered the building,crash stops wendy,and it was nigh time.

crash: wendy,i would like to thank you for helping me back there.

wendy: no problem crash,i would like to help you anytime.

crash: well for helping me i want you to take this.

crash gives her 10 milloin jewels,this shocked her greatly,it was very much to her.

wendy: crash,this is to much!

crash: you deserve this wendy,take it as a gift from me.

wendy sheds a tear of happiness before she hugged him tightly,crash smiles warmly and returns the hug,the two broke off the hug and wendy kissed him on the cheek,she blushes at what she did while crash chuckles at her cute blushing face.

wendy: thank you very much crash,it means a lot to me.

crash: anything for you wendy,now go inside,i'll follow you.

wendy: ok, see you inside.

someone was watching crash from a far place in earthland,he was a red bandicoot that looks just like crash but with different color,thick black eyebrows,purple eyes,claws,and a sleeveless black gi.

?: so crash you are here as well in this new world huh? hehehe... i won't rest until your demise.

the unknown bandicoot laughs like mad before vanishing,apparently,it was nega bandicoot a.k.a evil crash,crash's arch rival and nemesis,crash senses someone was watching from behind,he had a bad feeling about this.

crash: i better hope this not what i think who it is... oh well,it might be my imagination.

 **thats chapter 3 everyone! what are evil crash's plans are? what will he do later? find out in the next chapter,i hope all of you enjoy this new chapter.**

 **AN:before I go,I would like to thank a special friend of mine goes by the name "lil soniq",the speech format will change in the beginning of chapter 4,finally,more heroes and villains from the crash and sonic franchises will appear later,so stay tuned and see what happens next!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Devil's awakening

**Hello Guys I'am back with a new chapter, sorry I was busy with life and school and some other stuff.**

 **Dear Guest as for the lemons you were talking about, they'll be ones, but you have to wait patiently for the later chapters so I can work on them.**

 **Now I hope you enjoy reading the fourth chapter of the story!**

* * *

After Crash entered the guild to join Wendy and his friends and Master Makarov is present, Crash and Sonic proceeds to tell the guild about their origins and adventures and Carbon's origin , but Crash didn't tell them about Carbon's curse, because the mages might hate him and gets kicked from the guild.

After what seemed like an hour, they finally finished their story to their fellow mages, who were listening closely to their tale.

"And that's how we got here in Earthland guys." Crash finished

"Wow, that's an amazing story you got there guys." Lucy stated with her eyes shining with Stars.

"I know right? It's been heck of a ride back home." sonic said smiling.

" So Sonic and Crash, are you two mages?" Makarov asked interested.

"Well no, we are not mages, we are just who we are." Crash said simply.

This statement shocked everyone, they thought that they are mages but were proved wrong.

" But we thought you guys are using magic for powers." Mira commented.

"In my case, I use Ki or my life force as my power, including wind." Crash informed.

"The same with me, but different from Crash's power, but my speed is natural." Sonic said.

" You kids are really interesting, your abilities are far powerful than most mages here." Makarov said.

"you guys are not bad either, I'am glad we ran into you fellas." sonic said.

" same here, It's been a while since me and Carbon had a match with a strong opponent" Crash said,refering to Gajeel who smirked.

"Speaking of Carbon where is he? me and him Were about to go on a mission." Gray asked.

"Juvia will go and look for him." Juvia volunteered.

"be careful Juvia, don't let him pull anything on you." Erza said seriously.

Cana: Erza what the hell? why do you hate him?" Cana inquired.

"because I don't trust him.".

"It's not like that he is gonna kill us all." Happy said.

"Whatever, just don't let him kill anyone or else!" Erza said deadpanned.

"Aye sir!" Happy said fearfully.

Crash only sighs at this, he already knew that Erza didn't like his brother, because of his curse, Sonic looks at Crash oddly because he feels that something is not right.

"Why doesn't Erza trust Carbon? Is there something Crash knows about Carbon we don't know about it? Whatever I'

"Juvia just go get Carbon, you may find him in the river fishing or training." Crash said.

Juvia exited the guild and went to look after the stoic bandicoot, but somehow she found herself attracted to the Ice using bandicoot, but she didn't want that to stop her from loving her Gray,after a bit walking in the streets of Magnolia,she found him near the lake shirtless, and it looks like that he is working on creating new techniques and making his attacks stronger and faster.

Juvia went red faced after seeing his perfectly toned body, she couldn't help it, but she saw him performing some interesting Water and Ice moves.

Carbon took a deep breath before starting.

"Water blades!" Carbon blasts sharp water waves cutting through rocks.

"Ice spikes!" Carbon yelled as he slams his palm on the ground causing huge spikes of ice to appear from the ground.

"Ice raining spikes!" Carbon summons shards of ice from the sky hitting the ground in front of him.

"Ice wall shield!" Carbon creates a big wall of solid Ice.

"Ice stars!" Carbon shoots sharp looking Stars made of Ice.

"Elemental form: The supreme Ice Lord!" Carbon transforms into one of his strongest forms, Carbon now wears an armor of solid, thick ice, he has spiked shoulder pads, spiked helmet with spikes pointed upwards and two openings for his pointy ears, knee pads, razor sharp clawed gloves, and Ice pants with Ice boots.

Carbon was about to perform the next move until he senses someone was watching him, he reverts to his base form and unsheathes his sword and Teleports in front of juvia, startling her.

"KIYAAAA! Carbon it's juvia! don't kill her!" juvia screamed in terror.

"I could have killed you you know, so how did you find me?" Carbon asked while sheathing his sword.

"Juvia was sent to find you,and Gray sama was also wondering when will you go to the mission."Juvia stated while staring at his upper body.

"Oh my apologies If I worried you all, I just needed time for myself, Juvia?".

Carbon looked at her and realized what she was looking at and smirked at this.

"Like what you see?" Carbon teased.

"No it isn't like that!" Juvia replied red-faced.

"Easy there Juvia, I was teasing you, come on let's go back to get Gray so we can go together".

"What do you mean 'we'?".

"do you want to go with me and Gray?" Carbon offered.

Carbon then turned a little uncomfortable when juvia's eyes turned into hearts and daydreams of Gray and Carbon fighting for her, but she quickly snaps to reality by Carbon's finger click.

"I'll get straight to the point, the mission is an S- class one, the prize is 1 million jewels, the objective is we must destroy a cursed box called Pandora's box, they say that It gives people some kind of dark power and makes them fight each other to death got it?".

"Juvia will gladly acompany you and Gray sama." Juvia said smiling.

"Alright let's head back and bring Gray with us." Carbon said as he puts on his jacket again as he Teleports both he and Juvia to the guild.

 _in Evil Crash's hideout..._

Evil Crash found a place for him to his base of operations and it was the phantom lord guild building, he smiles in approval as It was the perfect place for him.

"This place is a fine one, Now with my absolute powers, I can finally defeat that faker!" Evil Crash swore.

"Hey hey hey, you are not the only one who has a rival to kill, In my case that's Sonic" an unknown voice appeared out of nowhere.

Evil Crash turns around to see a green hedgehog that looks exactly like Sonic but with green fur, he has blue eyes, wears black cargo pants,black opened jacket with flames logo, black and green striped shoes, and a pair of red sunglasses.

"And who the hell are you!?" Evil Crash asked furiously.

"Whoa, chill out dude we don't need to fight, I'am scourge the Hedgehog, and I'am here to make an alliance." the green hedgehog answered.

"Oh, well I guess you are from an another world, Well I'am Evil Crash, and you came here to this disgusting world by a portal right?".

"Yep, by the looks of it, you came here by a one as well, but after I found out that Sonic and these bandicoots are here, might as well we finish them! we have the same goal, so whaddya say? wanna team up?" Scourge offered while smirking.

"I agree, we should also kill their foolish fairy tail scums." Evil Crash grinned in approval.

"I'am with you my man, this is going to be great!".

"I can't wait for this as well, soon we'll destroy anyone who dares to fights back and rule the world! Mehahahahahahaha!" Evil Crash laughed evilly.

"Now let's see how Carbon and the other fools doing against this demon" Scourge said while watching on the lacrima.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Carbon and his team finally arrived to an Icy Island in an unknown location outside of Magnolia town, a town called Frost town, once they landed, they were confronted by citizens.

"Are you Three from Fairy Tail?" the citizen asked.

"Yes we are, we are here to destroy the box and defeat the demon." Carbon stated with Gray and Juvia nodding in agreement.

"Thank goodness you're here guys, ever since the box crashed into our town, people dissapeared and some were infected with Its curse causing them to kill each other! It was horrible, please stop it... we can't take this anymore" the citizen said sadly.

"Hey, everything is going to be ok, we'll take care of it, so where is the box?" Gray asked.

"It's in the mountains where there is pillars of ice around the box." the citizen answered.

"Alright we'll take care of it." Carbon said determenate.

"Thank you so much Fairy Tail wizards.".

They all nodded and headed to the mountain, while walking, Carbon can't help but to feel bad about about this.

"So Juvia is wondering what is that box?" Juvia inquired.

"I'don't know, but we know It's dangerous." Gray replied in a laid back manner.

"Yeah, but for some reason, I have a bad feeling about this... Argh." Carbon clutches his head with his hand in slight pain.

"Carbon are you OK?" Juvia asked concerned.

"I'am fine, just a headache nothing more." Carbon replied with his eyes glowed blue for a brief moment.

"Something isn't right with him, I'll talk to him later."Gray thought in his mind.

"But for now lets get moving and stop this demon!" Carbon suddenly shouts, startling both Gray and Juvia as they nodded and finally reached their destination.

The three examined their surroundings and the pillars, they also saw the box, which was a cube shaped one.

"So this Pandora's box, no wonder why It holds demonic magic." Gray stated.

"And gives people such dark powers and spreads it across the town, this is bad, we need to destroy it." Carbon said worriedly.

"Don't worry Carbon, Me and Gray-sama are with you" Juvia said lovingly making Gray sigh in annoyance but agreed.

"Thanks, now I'll cut it ou- WATCH OUT!" Carbon said as he pushes Gray and Juvia out of the harm's way as someone lands in front of the box harshly.

The figure appears to be a humanoid demon figure, he has light blue hair, red eyes, black gi pants and the torso is damaged, It was Oni.

"I'am evil incarnate!" Oni said demonically as the box activated and people began to succumbs to the Dark Box's power and spreading chaos.

"So you are Oni… The master of the fist, we came here to destroy the box, stop the curse or I will cut you up!" Carbon demanded darkly.

"There's no such way you can defeat me mortal! I shall grant these people this amazing power!" Oni said smirking.

"Juvia, Gray, get the citizens to safety and hold off the infected, I'll take care of him" Carbon said with a stern look.

"Are you sure Carbon? We can help you" Gray replied.

"Don't worry about me, I've faced demons before, besides. The people's life is more Important than mine, so go, I got this.".

"Be careful Carbon, Juvia wishes you luck, come on let's go." Juvia said as the pair ran to the town, leaving Carbon and Oni, Face to Face.

"So you wish to fight me demon, unleash this power within you" Oni said evilly.

"Don't call me that! I'am not that cursed figure, now Let's fight." Carbon said as he gets in his fighting stance.

"Hmm, then your challenge is accepted Devil, you should witness the power of the master of the fist!" Oni said as he gets into his fighting stance as well.

 ***Now playing: Tekken 7 OST - Jungle Outpost -Round one*** **  
**

Carbon's eyes glows blue once again before the fighters charged at each other with their fists colided creating a powerful shockwave that makes the ground shake furiously, Carbon teleports behind Oni to kick him in the back of his head, but the demon grabs his leg and slams him on the ground harshly, Carbon stands and unleashes barrages of fast kicks on Oni which most of them hits him and ending it with a spin kick, making the demon crash into a wall.

Oni recoveres from the attacks as he charges energy before unleashing his attack.

"Shakentsu!" Oni yells as he shots large fireballs from his hands going straight to the Ice bandicoot.

Carbon quickly unsheathes his sword and creates dimensional blades in front of him by swinging his blade and slicing all the projectiles at once, Carbon swings his blade in rapid rate to shoot slash projectiles at the demon, the master of the fist used **Asura Senku** to avoided and heads straight to Carbon and gave him a Three-hitting **Goshoryuken** sending the freezing reaper to the air while he grunts in pain.

Carbon recovered quickly and shape- shifts his left leg into a sharp Ice spear and dives at Oni hitting him in the head.

"Time to end this! **Phantom Dance!** " Carbon Somersault kicks Oni into the air, Then the speed demon jumps as well while pulling out his sword before dashing forward, then in the blink of an eye, Carbon slashes Oni from every angle 20 times and finish it with a powerful Axe kick, sending Oni landing on the ground.

"Hmph shame on you wretched abomination." Carbon said disgusted.

Just as Carbon was about to leave until he felt the ground shaking violently, he turned his head to see Oni standing and fierce dark blue aura surrounds him and his eyes glows red.

"We are not finished yet demon, this is my true power!".

Carbon had no choice but to fight, but he had a bad feeling about so he have to defeat him once and for all.

"It looks like we are going to have an another round, then bring it!".

just as Carbon was about to deliver a powerful kick to Oni, Oni counter-attacks by grabbing Carbon and hits him in his back with his elbow, Carbon spits blood from his mouth, Oni tries to stomp Carbon but he evades by rolling out of the way, Carbon and Oni traded punches and kicks until Oni used his **Tatsumaki Zankukyaku** hitting Carbon three times in the abdomen, which slams Carbon into the a nearby rock.

Carbon slowly gets up and shots Ice shards at the demon, while Oni was blocking the shots, Carbon used this to his advantage to thrust towards Oni and kicks him two times before Carbon starts to charge his fist with Ice energy.

"This is it... **Ice solid fist !"** Carbon creates a Giant fist made of Ice and punches Oni into the mountain, making the upper part of it fall apart, which causes dust to shadow the area.

Suddenly, Oni appears behind Carbon and grabs him then gave him a powerful punch to his back, Carbon screams in pain and falls to the ground, Carbon gets up and tries attack Oni but The demon blocks every attack and returns with attacks of his own.

"Damn I've never felt such pain in years, I need to finish this." Carbon said in thought.

"Prepare yourself." Oni said as glides towards Carbon and kneed him in the stomach.

"Die one thousand deaths! hiyaaaaaa!"Oni then released series of progressively faster Teleport punches that Targets Carbon's vital weak spots of his body which fatally injured Carbon.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"Carbon's scream could be heard around the whole town.

"Missatsu!" Oni said as his Kanji appeared on his back.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Gray and Juvia..._

"Wait is that Carbon?"Gray asked as there was the infected people's bodies were laying on the ground, knocked cold.

"Oh my god we have to go to him!" Juvia states with Gray nodding in agreement.

The two ran as fast as they could to the mountain, after they arrived, they gasped in shock of what they witnessed.

there lays Carbon, on the ground injured badly, his jacket has been torn completely and he has bruises around his body, and Oni was standing beside him.

"what have you done to him!?" Gray asked furious.

Oni turned his head to the pair smiling sadistically.

"Oh more worms to kill? delightful.".

"You're gonna pay for what you've done to Carbon!" Gray snarled.

"Juvia will never forgive you!" Juvia sneered.

"Then come at me boy.".

Gray charged at Oni and punches him in the gut, Oni responds by grabbing Gray then hits him in the stomach with his Palm, making Gray fall harshly on the hard Ground.

" **Water slicer!** " Juvia shoots blades of water at Oni who used **Asura Senku** to avoid it, then he shoots a **Gohadouken** at her, which caused her to clutch her her stomach in Pain, then Oni knocked her with a karate chop.

Just as Oni was about to Finish her off, rain starts to fall heavily and a powerful thunder bolt struck Carbon, then he slowly stands up as electricity aura begins to overflow around him.

"Don't you dare touch her you sadistic freak!" Carbon in an echoing demonic, then suddenly, his energy exploded, cuasing bright light to cover the area.

After the light cleared, Carbon's appearance has changed, he now transformed into a demonic blue humanoid reptile, he has reptilian-like arms and legs , his sheath turns into a Claw-like one,blue wings with Icy spikes , his hair turns into blue and white spiky edges that were spiked upwards, Icy spikes on some areas on his body, he has grown claws on both hands and feet, and a blue electric aura surrounds him.

"Do you think you can defeat me in my **Devil Trigger**?" Carbon said as he powered up even more.

Gray and was very shocked that he couldn't speak. in Oni's case, he was very pleased.

"So this is your true power. A fight to the death? I shall enjoy this!" Oni said in a pleased tone.

"Carbon... is that you?" Gray asked shocked.

"I'll explain that later, but for now Take Juvia to safety while I still have control over myself" Carbon said in a soft tone while still trying to control himself.

"But what about you?".

"I'll be fine just leave already! please...".

Gray looks at the knocked out Juvia and picks her up then they were gone to the guild.

"So It's just you and me, let's continue shall we?" Carbon smirked devilishly.

"Gladly." Oni agreed.

"HAAAAAAAAA!".

"HIYAAAAAAAA!".

The fighters charged at each other and so on...

* * *

 _Back at Fairy Tail..._

"It's raining heavily, but the weather was nice a while ago." Sonic said confusingly.

"Yeah, it may be a sudden change of weather." Lucy agreed.

Suddenly, a giant lightning bolt struck Earth Land and makes the ground shakes violently which the whole guild were startled.

"What the hell was that!?" Cana asked.

"Was that you Lexus?!" Natsu yelled.

"Hell no Natsu." Lexus replied annoyingly.

as the guild were talking about the thunderstorm, the only thing Crash can do is to watch the thunderstorms in worry, Sonic noticed this and decides to talk to him.

"Hey Crash whats up? why you look so worried?" Sonic asked.

"I'am afraid that it has to with Carbon..." Crash said in a matter-of-factly mixed with worry.

"Hey it's not like he can't take care of himself, he is a strong fighter fighter bro.".

"I know that Sonic, but this means he has transformed into a devil." Crash said rather seriously this time.

Sonic was shocked about that, then he remembers something from the past.

 _Flashback..._

* * *

at some location in japan, Sonic was in a building called the 'Hon-Maru' wearing a dark blue karate gi and barefooted, Sonic was practicing some moves as he was throwing fast punches and kicks as he was switching stances before launching attacks, as he was done practicing, he then tries to perform the **Electric Wind Godfist** but he was lacking the electric energy of the move itself, then he was approached by none other than Jin Kazama, who was wearing his outfit from TEKKEN 5.

"Master kazama, It's good to see you again." Sonic said as he bowed respectfully to him.

"Hey there Sonic, I see you were trying the Electric Wind Godfist right?" The martial artist presumed.

"Yeah... I tried many times before but no avail." Sonic said annoyingly.

Jin chuckled at his apprentice/friend before deciding to teach him the move.

"Alright, all you have to do is focusing your energy to your fist and then rush forward with a rising fist." Jin said as they begin training.

after many failed attempts to do the move, Sonic's did what he was told as Icy blue electric energy surrounds his fist and rushes forward with an incredible speed and it worked.

"Good job Sonic, that wasn't bad." Jin commented.

"Thanks, man this was amazing." Sonic said with pride.

Suddenly, Jin begins to transform into his Devil form, which surprises Sonic.

"What the hell!? master are you okay?" Sonic walks towards him but he was blown away from a powerful gust of wind, after that happened, Sonic is shocked to see his friend in a demonic form.

"Jin snap out of it! control yourself, you might kill someone." Sonic said as he gets into his fighting stance.

* * *

 _End of Flashback..._

"did you just say Carbon transforms into a devil?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah, he was cursed years ago." Crash answered truthfully.

"Did he ever transforms into a devil before?".

"Nope.".

"Well I think I know why." Sonic said.

"Really?" Crash asked in surprise.

"Yeah, according to my friend, he was having the same problem and whenever a powerful negative energy appears or in near death state, the person transform into his or her demonic form." Sonic explained.

"Wait... that actually makes sense, from what I know Carbon's was involving destroying a cursed box and stopping a powerful guardian, Fuck!" Crash cursed.

"Crash come on, Have faith in him, he is going to be alright." Sonic smiled as he patted Crash on his shoulder.

"You are right dude, he is one bad ass Bandicoot, his will is stronger than his hate.". Crash grinned back.

as the two were talking unknown to them, Erza heard the whole thing.

"I knew it! so Carbon was hiding something, I better take him out before he hurts Gray and Juvia!". Erza said in her mind.

Before she was about to go, Gray arrived with an unconscious Juvia in his arms, the guild then rushed to them and carried the rain woman to the infirmary, they quickly rushed to his aid and he told them about their mission.

"wait where is Carbon?" Laki asked.

"Yeah he didn't came back with you guys?" Cana agreed.

"He is still fighting that demon, Carbon has transformed into a devil." Gray said tiredly.

this shocked the whole guild, the didn't know that, Crash had an uneasy feeling about this...

 _Back with Oni and Carbon..._

* * *

 ***Now playing: Tekken 7 OST - Jungle Outpost- Final round***

Carbon was landing powerful blows at Oni Then he landed a powerful kick to his Face making Oni skidding few meters away.

"I'am impressed Devil, you have gotten stronger, but you'll never defeat me." Oni said to the Devil trigger Carbon.

"hmph you are strong as well, too bad you are going to die a gruesome, painful death you maggot." Carbon Insulted.

"I doubt that demon, you'll end up like these so-called heroes who tried to stop me." Oni said refering to the skulls of dead heroes.

when Carbon saw them, he immediately became furious and shots a powerful electric rocket at Oni who blocks it with his fists, the two warriors charged at each other again, Oni tries to hit Carbon but the bandicoot catches his fist and twisted it making the shoto fighter scream in pain, then in a flash, Carbon hits Oni with an electric-infused kick, Oni recovers and shots multiple **Gohadokens** but Carbon reached his sword and cuts them all.

Then the two jumped in the air and they were trading very powerful blows to each other until they were pushed back from the amount of force they were making, the bandicoot flies towards Oni and punches him straight to the face sending him crashing towards the ground.

Carbon then charges his power as thunder strikes appeared in the dark clouds above him.

" **Lightning Devil's wrath!** "

The speed demon summons a giant, lightning bolt from the sky that struck the demon painfully, the bolt was so destructive that it creates an explosion.

after the explosion cleared, Carbon saw the master of the fist on his knees with fetal injuries, then the Ice devil starts to walk towards him menacingly with sparks of electricity emitting from his eyes, suddenly, Oni's energy exploded which knocks back Carbon slightly and dust was covering his vision.

then Oni emerged from the dust surprisingly fast and punched him few times before grabbing him and slams him on the ground so hard that it made the ground beneath Carbon cracks from the power.

Carbon gets up fast and surprise Oni with three kicks then Carbon freezes him completely.

 **"Devil's** **Lightning strike!"**

Carbon lunches a powerful and fast flying kick with the speed of light which breaks the Ice and Oni screeching on the ground, Oni stands up and charges his energy once more.

"You are a worthy opponent Bandicoot, but I'am afraid we will have to finish this." Oni said as he charges purple energy in his hands.

"I could say the same thing about you as well, but only one of us will emerge as the victor." Carbon flies up to the air as his were sparking again and charges his electric energy in his hand.

"hmmm, HAAAAAAAA!"

 **"Lightning Devil's Spear!"**

both of them unleashed their powerful attacks and clashed, the warriors were struggling as they are trying to overpower the other, Oni was gaining the other hand because he was pushing Carbon's beam towards him.

suddenly, Carbon's power increased with determination and puts more power in his beam as it engulfed Oni with it.

"No!... this. can't. be!" Those were Oni last words before vanishing into ashes.

Carbon descends on the ground and slices the cursed box in half, but he was still injured but he was trying to stay strong.

"I'am surprised that I can control my devil in the moment! perhaps I should learn how to control it before I kill more of my loved ones." Carbon said surprised and relieved, but he said the last part worried as he remembered how he accidentally killed the girl the he was in a relationship with him before, who was known as Isabella.

Carbon shed a single tear at the memory of his demonic persona took over him and caused this tragic moment, he then wipes the tear away and transforms back into his base form and heads towards the town to report his success.

as soon he arrived he was greeted by the citizens who were cheering and saying positive complements, never in his life he'd expect love and gratitude from people, he waved back at them and smiled, then he was approached by the mayor, who was a man in his late 30s with averege build and wearing a brown suit and black hair.

"Thank you very much fairy Tail wizard for saving us , I'am Richards, the mayor of this town." the mayor said happily.

"No problem sir, and I'am no wizard, I'am just Carbon Bandicoot." Carbon replied.

"Oh ok Carbon, where are your friends?"

"I told them to leave to safety, I don't want their lives to be in danger against the guardian of the box, but don't worry people, there will be no longer threat and the curse is gone." Carbon said as the people were happy to hear that.

"Well as a man of my word, take the prize as a gratitude for your selfless act mister Bandicoot.". the mayor said as he handed the swordsman the jewels but he refused.

"No keep the jewels sir." Carbon declined the offer.

"What? are you sure?".

"Yes I'am certain, the safety of your town and it's citizens is enough for me, well I have to go, stay safe people." he was about to leave but he was stopped by a pretty girl.

"Be sure to visit us sometime handsome." she kissed him on the cheek and winks at him as Carbon blushed lightly at this, he didn't saw that coming.

"Well do madam.".

"Carbon, we can give a boat to sail back?" Richards offered.

"No thanks mister Richards, I'am quite familiar with water, well goodbye people." Carbon smirked and waved at them while he winks at the girls who were blushing madly, Carbon then starts water running at inhuman speed leaving only a trail of splashes and the citizens amazed at his speed.

* * *

 _After 5 minutes..._

the rain finally stopped as Carbon arrived to magnolia town fairly fast and now he was walking through the streets of the said town, he was still shirtless but he didn't mind that as he placed his sword in its sheath on his back, The white bandicoot didn't know how to face his friends, Carbon was in front of the guild.

"I guess It's time to face the facts." Carbon took a deep breath before opening the guild doors.

as soon he opened the doors and entered the guild, he was greeted by an angry Erza who strikes him with a kick to his chest, right on his injury which caused him great pain, she was about to land an another strike with her blade but Carbon blocks her attack using his own sword and managed to push her back without harming her, Then master Came in.

"Erza stop!" Makarov ordered.

"But master you can't just let him her-" Erza argued but was cut off by him.

"I said stop." Master repeated.

Erza glares at Carbon one last time before she calmed down, then Crash rushed to his brother's aid and helped him up to his feet and sat him on a chair and the guild members approached him and checks on him.

"You alright little brother?" Crash asked concerned.

"yeah, just my torso, it's sore." Carbon replied.

"Carbon, we are glad that you came back my boy, but you have to tell us about your inner Devil." Makarov said in a fatherly way.

"Yeah, we can help you Carbon." Wendy added.

"Very well then, you guys deserve to know, so get ready, it's going to be a long tale." Carbon said as everyone got to their seats and Juvia also recovered and joined them.

"Three years ago, back in my home I was in a relationship with my girlfriend Isabella, we loved each other, enjoying each other's company and lot more, then one day... in a dark stormy night, the cursed day where it all started! when I was back to our house, she then accused me of cheating on her, but actually I was buying her a beautiful ring so I can propose to her, then we got into an argument, then suddenly, I got blinded by an unknown rage, then I killed her in a way that I can't imagine,after that was done, I saw blood on my hands and her corpse in front of me, I didn't know how I did that, but all I know that my life turned into a living hell after that dark day." Carbon finished as he sheds some tears while clenching his fist tightly in depression.

after those words left Carbon's mouth, they let the information to sink in, some stayed silent about that but sad at the same time, some other mages shed tears, even Erza cried after hearing his dark past as she felt regret wash over her body.

"I'am very sorry for your loss my boy." Makarov said.

"Don't be master,I guess bad luck is my ally, Gray, Juvia I'am sorry for putting your lives in danger and I'am sorry for keeping this from you you guys." Carbon apologized to the mages.

"No Carbon you are wrong, bad luck ain't your thing." Gray smirked.

"we never abandon someone from our family." Mirajane said sweetly.

"we are always here for you Carbon." Wendy said as she hugged him which the bandicoot slowly returns it.

"Wendy is right Carbon, you are not alone." Carla agreed.

"And we will never leave you in depressed, you are like my own boy.". Makarov smiled

"Aye sir!" Happy added.

then everyone was cheering him and giving him kind and comforting words from his friends, Carbon never in his life gained this kind of support, he was incredibly flattered by this, Carbon then falls on his knees which gained the attention of the mages.

"Carbon are you alright?!" Juvia screamed.

"Yeah... I'am just so grateful, never in my life I felt this happiness before, I'am so glad that I ran into you guys, I don't know what I will do if didn't so." Carbon confessed as he smiled sheds fresh tears, but this time it was tears of joy and the mages smiled at that before Crash and Sonic helped him on his feet and Crash healed him with his power.

"Hey you feel better bro?" Crash said concerned.

"Never better." Carbon replied softly.

"Carbon is back man." Sonic said smirking.

"well let party for Carbon's return!" Gray announced as the others agreed with him as an another amazing party started.

 _Later..._

* * *

After the trio had a wonderful party at the guild, they decided to leave and said goodbye to their friends to get some shut eye, but unknown to them, Evil Crash and Scourge were watching them from the lacrime and they were amazed about Carbon's power.

"Hey Crash, we can later use Carbon's curse to our advantage, he seem to have no full control on it." Scourge Remarked.

"I like your idea Scourge, perhaps we could use more troops so we can attack ambush these fools and make our appearance.".

"Well I can brainwash people so I can make them obey us, and I know two of Sonic's friends and they will be the perfect henchmen." Scourge suggested.

"Well if that's what you are saying then so be it, I too know someone from my universe who can be a big help to us.".

"Well in that case I'll summon all three of them, so watch and learn.".

"Don't be full of yourself dumbass." Evil Crash said with sarcasm.

 **"Chaos Control"**

Scourge gathered some energy and then three figures appeared.

The first one is a light gray hedgehog with white chest fur, and golden eyes, he also wears a black bodysuit with bright cyan lines from the torso to the toes of his boots.

The second is also a hedgehog but this one is black with red streaks on his quills, he has crimson eyes and white chest fur, he wears black leather jacket along with black leather pants and shoes, he also has red flames designs on his outfit and wears brown fingerless gloves.

The third and final is a Bandicoot who is the same height as Crash, He is wearing a white high tech body armor with orange highlights along with a mask that resembles a robotic Bandicoot, and the eyes of the mask are also glowing oranges.

The three make their appearance and kneel down their summoners.

"The athro squad. we have summoned you here because we have a war to win and a world to rule, but our main objectives is... to Kill Crash Bandicoot and Sonic the hedgehog and to control Carbon Bandicoot." the death user informed.

then Scourge puts on the screen and shows them the trio of heroes.

"What are your names anyway? I already know the hedgehogs." Scourge inquired.

"The name's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow said in his usaul monotone voice.

"My name is Silver the Hedgehog." Silver replied.

"Trash Bandicoot is the name, but I'am better known as Fake Crash." Fake Crash said in a goofy voice as he opens his mask to show his face, he looks like Crash but with slightly bigger teeth, and wing shaped eyebrows.

"Shadow, Silver and Fake Crash. we will bring chaos and destruction to anyone who stands in our, especially these fools." Scourge smirks evilly as he pits on his sunglasses.

"Why don't we just kill them?" Silver said.

"They are going to face the ultimate life form." Shadow said with venom.

"I can't wait to beat Crash's ass." Fake Crash said as he sounded like a robot behind this mask.

"Patience my Friends, you all will have the chance to defeat them once and for all, but for now we have some planning to do, MOWAHAHAHAHAHA!." Evil cackled insanely.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **And that's for Chapter everyone! Whew. this the longest chapter I've ever written so far but I hope it's good, And it looks like both Evil Crash and Scourge summoned our heroes' old rivals/Friends, what plans they'll have to the trio? well find out in the next chapter! ZERO BANDICOOT's leaving and have a nice day.**

 **P.S: This fic is inspired by lil Soniq's fanfic "Fairy of darkness" series, It's pretty awesome and cool, and for the outfits of Shadow and Silver, they are wearing their Flame and Lightning outfits from Sonic Rivals, as for Evil Crash and Fake Crash, they are my own versions of the original Characters, Evil Crash has the power of death and wind, while Fake Crash has high advanced waeponary and armor, one final note: to those who don't know who Isabella is she is one of the trophy characters in Crash Team Racing, you know the girl who wears blue jumpsuit.**


End file.
